


no need for dreaming

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, joshler - Freeform, just drabbles and stuff, like lots of joshler, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshots with/about Tyler and Josh aka twenty one pilots. </p>
<p>Whenever I drabble something up that doesn't fit my song-inspired oneshots or when its too short to put it into its own post I'll just put that in here. Also feel free to send me prompts via jcshxdun.tumblr.com or post your ideas here in the comment section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need for dreaming

„You know, the part where you take off your shirt has always been my favorite in our shows. Makes me wanna kiss down your chest, and maybe a little further. Just blow you right here on stage, hm? That'd be fun.“

Tyler isn't exactly a dirty talker, but it's not his fault that the crimson red of Josh's blush is his favorite color; and he's also not at fault that Josh suits the red very, very well. 

He almost looks smug as he casts a qick glance over to Josh, who is struggling to keep his eyes averted from his best friend, concentrating hard on his drumming. 

 

„You can't avoid me forever, baby boy“, he informs his best friend, the smug grin still plastered on his face as if they were alone instead of on a stage in front of thousands of people. 

Josh knows that noone can hear them – their 'special microphone', the one they tell people about, the one that they use to communicate... Well. About that – it's not exactly a microphone; and Josh can't help another rush of blood to his head as Tyler continues to muse about how pretty he'd look, all sweaty and breathless right after the show, and what he'd like to do to him – how does he even do that? How does he not trip up with the lyrics, singing while thinking such dirty stuff? 

Josh shakes his head, staring at his kit as if the answer to the universe would stare right back at him if he just focused enough on it, and promptly messes up a few of his beats. 

It's a miracle that not more people notice his mistakes – tiny, but obvious to him, and he can see Tyler's bright smile in his direction out of the corners of his eyes. 

He has started to rather think in pictures now, and Josh can see himself through Tyler's eyes, spread out on the bed, eyes closed and lips swollen red from biting down too hard, and he misses another beat, and Tyler gets a more than frustrated gaze shot in his direction. 

„Stop it“, Josh murmurs, knowing full well that Tyler can interpret the movements of his lips and knows exactly what he's saying. 

„Aww, am I distracting you? Sorry, babe.“ 

But he's not sorry at all, and Josh can tell, and maybe, just maybe, Josh gets his own kind of revenge after the show.


End file.
